If They Did Not Meet
by TheDreamerOfFantasy
Summary: Clary and Percy find each other again. They slowly start to make up lies to cover up their own secrets. How long will they be able to trust each other? Will they have to confess? Rated for mild violent scenes and language. BTW first FanFic. *sigh* ((Discontinued for the sake of another story)) -Will possibly continue later on-
1. Faith

Jace POV.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Clary seemed to be literally jumping around the living room; although it could've been a lively pacing.

"God this delivery is taking forever." ignoring me.

"Is it that important? Why don't you sit down and wait?"

"No. It's fine. I'd rather be standing."

_Ding-dong_~~

"Yes it's here!" Clary ran to the door at the speed of light.

"Just sign he-. Are you by chance, Clarrisa, Clarrisa Fray?"

Looking up she felt a turn in her stomach. "Percy? Is that really you? Oh my god!"

Percy flinched a bit for no apparent reason, but I guess Clary decided not to ask him.

I went up to see all the commotion. "Who's this?" I asked in my nicest voice possible.

"What are you doing delivering mail?" she asked ignoring me again.

"Well, I have to repay my mom for…um…a problem that occurred."

I tried again. "Urrr…hello? Clary, did you forget about me already?"

"Oh Jace! This is Percy Jackson. Percy this is Jace _Morge-_, urr, _Wayla_-, no, _Heronda-_. Never mind. Forget that. He's Jace _Lightwood_. She looked towards me. "Percy was my best friend in elementary. But we got kind of distant after he transferred."

"I see."

"Anyways, come on in Percy. I want to hear about everything that's been going on in your life."

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you like it so far? :D Oh and I didn't mention in the story, but they're at Luke's place right now.**


	2. Little talking, Big secrets

**A/N: Sorry if I'm late with an update. It's just I got very lazy. PROCRASTINATION! Oh and I will put more excitement in chapter 3 because I wanted the beginning to be kinda calm :)**

Clary POV

"So you're still in New York? I thought you moved?" I began.

"Well I was about to. New York was running out of schools. But luckily there were a few that would accept me." Percy replied.

"Oh so when does it start for you? You know, school?" I asked.

"On August 26th."

It was silent for a moment until I said something.

"So many years have passed but you still look the same." I said with a smile.

"You too. Especially your hair."

I laughed a little. I'm glad I'm not awkward with him. But oh how I yearn to tell him about everything. Shadowhunters, demons, vampires, warlocks, the Institute, and especially who my dad is and who I really am.

Percy POV

I laughed along with Clary. I'm glad I can have a decent conversation. But I want to tell her everything. Demigods, gods, monsters, centaurs, Camp Half-Blood, and especially who my dad is and who I really am.

15 minutes later.

"Oh gods. Well I better get going. Don't want my mom to freak out."

"Ok. Call me sometime." Clary replied.

"Oh sorry I don't have a phone. But I'll hang by ok?"

After we said our goodbyes and an awkward smile from Jace I finally headed out.

Just hope I won't reveal my secrets.

Clary POV

"Sorry Jace. I guess I got a bit overwhelmed when I saw him."

"Oh no. It's fine. He seems like an ok guy, but he looks like he has a problem with cursing. He says gods instead of god. Anyways, just make sure he knows you're mine."

"Don't worry. He's just a friend." I said while giggling. "I just hope I'm not stupid enough to reveal my secrets."

* * *

**A/N: So who do you think is going to get busted first? xD Yeah and more that this is summer, but Percy's not at Camp Half-blood...ireallydontknowwhatimsaying. Just thought I'd mention it |DD**


	3. Caught?

A/N: YAY! Finally new chapter. Twas worried that I was getting too lazy. SORRY.

* * *

Percy POV

In the past few weeks I met all of Clary's new friends. They were all...interesting, especially Alec's boyfriend Magnus. Simon was still as dorky as ever, but something seemed different about him. Though I couldn't seem to make it out. In another long conversation Clary and I, had I told her about Annabeth, Grover, and all my other friends. Jace looked relieved when I told them Annabeth was my girlfriend.

Today we decided to go out to dinner with everyone. I overheard them talking about a place called Taki's. When I asked if we were going there they all yelled no at the same time. I stayed quiet after that. We ended up going to a nearby Chinese restaurant. Clary helped me with the menu knowing that I'm dyslexic. After we all finished we decided to hang at a park and just chat.

We were having a great time when I saw a glimpse of a monster. I excused myself saying I needed to call my mom and tell her that I was going to be a bit late.

I was right. After a bit of chasing I found it next to giant tree. Well here goes nothing.

Clary POV

What's taking him so long? Getting worried I followed his track only to find him with something similar to a demon. It looked he was going to fight it. I was stunned and was about to yell at him, when he took something pen-sized out of his pocket. It _was_ a pen! He uncapped it and out came a beautiful, glistening blade. With that Percy sliced it almost like it was a training dummy. Then it disappeared.

Percy POV

"Easy as pie,"I thought out loud. "_Blue_ pie at that." I remarked while chuckling. I kept at it until I saw a spark of red hiding behind a bush. Red hair? Oh my gods.

"C-Clary? Did y-you just see all of t-that?" Was she one of those special mortals? (A/N: Forgot what they called 'em in the series.) Can she see through the Mist? Why does she look so shocked?

She came out, but didn't say anything. What was she thinking? Maybe she thinks she's dreaming. I hope she doesn't tell her friends.

Clary POV

No. No way. He can't be a shadowhunter. He doesn't have runes. I can see through Glamour and he doesn't have any visible. But if not a shadowhunter than what. Did he have anything to do with the shadowhunter world? And why did he hide this from me...wait what am I saying? I've been keeping secrets too.

I finally spoke up. "Did you just kill that with a pen? Who are you Percy? _What_ are you?"

He didn't answer. Instead he yelled,"I have to go!" and ran off.  
I noticed he dropped his pen. Wait it just disappeared and was back in his pocket...

A few minutes later Jace came running toward me. He asked me if I was ok and since I was too confused to say anything I just nodded. He walked me back to everyone else.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

A/N: I wanted a little action in this, but didn't want them revealing their secrets yet. So I'm stuck with this thing. *poutyface*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! Another update :D I tried to make it as long as possible without making it boring. And also wanted to kind of leave it at a cliffhanger. So GO ON AND READ xD

* * *

Percy POV  
It's already been two weeks and I still haven't contacted Clary. I'm starting to feel bad. After all I be been hiding from her ever since at Camp Half-Blood. At least in the past few days I paid my mom back for the, small, scratch I made on her car.

Annabeth POV (something new :D)

*flashback*

"Percy are you sure nothing's going on? Something seems to be bothering you?" I asked full of concern.

"Yeah yeah. Just been tired lately with extra working." He relied.

I sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how my warrior-like, Son of Poseidon boyfriend could sound so lazy. But seriously, usually even if you're tired you still very talkative and loud. Recently you've only said stuff if you were told to or asked something."

"Annabeth, I've just been thinking a lot ok! How would you feel if you're childhood friend fou-, never mind."

"Whoa. You're childhood friend knows you're a demigod? Who? Percy you know this isn't meant to be spread." This was getting a bit too serious.

"Well no, but a few days ago she, Clary, saw me fighting a monster. I kinda ran off without saying anything."

"She can see through Mist? A clear-sighted mortal?"

"I guess." he murmered under his breath.

*end of flashback*

I'm still worried about Percy. Since he hasn't talked to Clary since, he's just been sitting around with this burden on his shoulder. Every time I gave him an idea on how to explain to her, he would just sit there saying nothing. This was really not like Percy. I've decided – I'm gonna meet this Clary.

Percy POV

"Hey Grover have you seen Annabeth?" I asked. I couldn't find her anywhere and was starting get worried.

"You don't know? Somehow she's used your persuasion method to get permission to leave campgrounds for a few hours." He replied like it was no big deal.

"She what?" Oh gods help.

Clary POV

It's been two weeks since the incident at the park happened and I still haven't been able to contact Percy. Every time I visit his house his mom says he's out hanging with friends. Yesterday I was so desperate that I asked Magnus to try and track him, but somehow he just couldn't.

I was drawing in my sketchbook when a big question came up in my head. 'If he can see through Glamour then wouldn't he be able to see my runes? And wouldn't he be able to see the Institute every time we passed by? Wouldn't he have asked by now? Unless maybe possibly he's another...thing.' I kept those thoughts etched in a small part of my brain.

'Huh? Where am I?' Oh yeah in my room in the institute. I must've fallen asleep because it was already dinnertime. I went to the kitchen to see Jace sitting down staring off in to space. Grinning I slowly went behind him to scare him when he woke up so suddenly I fell backwards.

Jace looked down at the person on the ground. "Who's the- oh it's you Clary. I see you've finally woken up."

"Yeah. Did you guys eat yet?"

"Well, no not yet. Alec went to Magnus's place and Isabelle went to get take out from Taki's."

I was about to reply when Jace received a text. "Oh no." he frowned.

Clary Pov

"What's wrong?"

"Izzy said that there are two demons loose and they're too big to fight them herself. We need to go now."

Quickly we grabbed our weapons and headed out. I just realized I was going out in public with my pajamas on, but then again demons are more important right now.

We found that Isabelle had started fighting the demons by herself so she could make them stay. Luckily her whip comes in handy when fighting. In minutes one was down. The other, unfortunately, was a bit harder to kill. That's when Alec popped out of nowhere, followed by Magnus, and sliced it in half.

"Well done Alexander Lightwood." Jace said in a heavily accented voice.

"I told you to never call me that." he replied frowning.

"I'm sorry, but still you were like a ninja. All sneaky and such."

"Yeah whatever."

There was an awkward silence until Isabelle asked, "So should we eat now?"

We then proceeded again to Taki's.

* * *

A/N: Muurr...I know. Fail cliffhanger. But who knows what'll happen next. So keep up with yer food, play with clothes, and STAY AWAY FROM PUPPIES! Bahahaha...who am I kidding I love puppies. :D


	5. Question Annabeth starts her journey

**I'm sorry guys, but I have a question because I haven't read the series in a long time. Is Taki's hidden by Glamour? I forgot. If you know the answer...please answer. I wasn't gonna make this a chapter, but I guess I'll add a little something.**

**I've also noticed that I haven't been doing disclaimers so I'll do one now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not whatsoever own PJ or TMI. Though I with I did.**

* * *

Annabeth POV (of what happened in the chapter before)

"Hey Chiron, can I ask you something?" I asked in my fake sweet voice.

"Are you planning to talk to Clary?" He replied matter-of-factly.

"H-how'd you know?"

"Because you're Percy's girlfriend and I know you don't like it whenever something troubles him for a long time. And also...lucky guess."

"Anyways may I? Please I really want to talk to her and put this whole thing aside."

"Well I'm glad you asked about it first, but what if something like what happened to Percy happens to you as well?"

"Please Chiron. This is important to both him and me. Please? Just for a few hours."

He sighed. "I suppose I can trust you. As the daughter of goddess of wisdom. Well ok, but be careful. And only a few hours."

"Thank you do much!" I walked out realizing I had no idea how to find Clary.

Chiron POV

'I wonder why I'm acting nice to students these days' I thought as I smiled.

* * *

**I know it's really really short, but I promise I'll update more in a few days :) And again please help with my question. Or else I'll just make something up.**


	6. The two girls finally meet

**A/N: I'm just gonna take PJO rulz's word and say its covered with Glamour. My writers block went away and I'm ready to write more then ever :D Oh and this whole chapter is probably gonna be in Annabeth's POV**

* * *

Annabeth POV

'She should be somewhere around here.' I thought. Before I had left, I mentally noted all of the landmarks Percy had told me about from his time with her.

I spent another 30 minutes of searching, almost giving up, when I saw a red-hair talking to a handsome blond. Coincidence? I think not.

I decided to follow them, but nothing really was going on. A few of their friends popped up here and there, but nothing happened besides random running and talking and normal stuff. Then they started to move toward an abandoned warehouse looking thing and stepped inside. I decided to stay out here and wait. I mean what else could they possibly do in that thing.

An hour has passed and the group still hasn't come out. I couldn't wait any longer and went inside. Just like I thought there's nothing in here.

"Well that was a nice meal," a voice said.

'Meal? But this is just a warehouse. Maybe I heard wrong' I thought.

"Well it wouldn't been if you and Alec hadn't been so lovey-dovey."

'Alec. That sounds familiar. Oh yeah he's one of Clary's friends.'

"Shut up Jace. Clary get your boyfriend to mind his own business."

'Ok then that's officially her group.'

I quickly ran outside before could see me. I decided to follow them, see if I can get Clary alone.

After some minutes Clary departed from the group. Lucky me cause she was moving far off. Well here's my chance.

"Hi. Excuse me are you by chance Clary? Sorry for the sudden appearance. But I was wondering if you could answer some questions?"

"Uh...umm...w-w-who are y-you?" she asked.

"Oh my bad, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Annabeth one of Percy's friends. I'm pretty sure he's said a thing or two about me?"

"Oh your Annabeth. Yeah Percy talks about you all the time. Your even prettier than what he described you."

"I see. Thanks. Well again sorry for this all of a sudden but may be talk a bit."

"Oh uh...sure I guess. But I was wondering. May I ask some questions myself?"

Well this is gonna be fun...

(A/N: Never mind this'll be 3rd person POV)

"So how did you guys meet?" Annabeth asked.

"We met at elementary. You?" Clary replied.

(A/N: I'm just gonna write the first letter in there name)

"Summer Camp. We actually go every year." A

"I see. This may sound weird, but is there anything special about him that you know about?" C

"Well I know that he's dyslexic and has ADHD. Actually I am too. But that's about it. Why? Have you seen something else?" A

"Well not really. He just seems different than others." C

They kept asking each other the same questions without any of them revealing their secret.

"Actually, I would like to tell you something. I don't think I can hold it in any longer."

* * *

**A/N: Sooo who do you guys think is going to confess? Please review. I hope my next chapter will be uploaded soon.**


	7. She finds out

**A/N: So who is it? Well you'll find out now D And btw I'm guessing some of you are wondering from the previous chapter why half-bloods can't see through Glamour while Shadowhunters can see through mist ;)**

* * *

3rd person POV

"Actually, I would like to tell you something. I don't think I can hold it in any longer.

Who said this? Now that was unknown. Until the owner of the voice said something else.

"This secret of mine shouldn't be held from my closest 'normal' friend."

Annabeth knew who this was right away. Clary had still yet to find out.

He finally stepped out of the dark.

It was Percy.

Clary POV

"P-P-Percy? What are you talking about?" I asked, taken back by what he just said.

"I listened to most of what you guys talked about." He sighed,"So I've decided...I'll tell you myself."

I immediately felt like the world was gonna end this moment. If he tells me then I'm gonna have to live knowing this secret of his. If he tells me, should I tell him mine? I'm not exactly allowed to though. Should I say it's ok? That I don't have to know. No. No. Clary calm down its fine. I can deal with it.

"Clary are you ok?" The two asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Lets just get this over with."

"Well then you're gonna want to sit down for this one."

Percy POV

Well this came out of nowhere. I was gonna tell her sometime. Later. In life. When we were far from even caring. But I guess it's time.

"So...um...where should I start?" I said slowly breaking the silence.

"Here I'll help." Annabeth said. I couldn't have been more thankful, yet still feel anxious.

"So as you probably saw a few weeks ago we aren't exactly normal people..." she started.

Annabeth POV

"So as you probably saw a few weeks ago we aren't exactly normal people..." I said.

Clary nodded.

"And you saw that Percy was fighting monster." I continued. Clary nodded again.

"Well you see us being, how do say, special we also have a certain scent that the monsters can smell. That was how the thing tracked him. His sword, or the pen, is a gift one of his parents gave him. Kids like us all get weapons such as that."

"So can everyone else see what's going on? The monster, his sword, the physical fighting?" Clary asked breaking her silence.

"Not exactly. There are some people who aren't like us that can see through what we call 'Mist'. People like you."

"Anyways..."

Percy POV

Annabeth went on about half-bloods in full detail, but I couldn't help notice that she hasn't mentioned anything about what we actually are and who our parents were. I had to tell her the real truth.

"Annabeth, quit stalling. It's time we told her the main point."

She backed off so I could finish this little lecture up.

"Well now that you know almost everything about us I'll tell you what makes us all this. We and many other kids like us are what we call 'Half-bloods' or 'Demigods'. Kids are called this when they are half human, half...gods." I had finally revealed what I am.

"Half gods as in Greek/Roman gods?" Clary replied in utter confusion.

"Yes, I am son of Poseidon and Annabeth is daughter of Athena so Greek gods. Well now you know. And now that I've told you something as insane as this I hope you don't doubt that it's real.

Clary POV

"Well now you know..."

What he said next didn't get through my head. Yeah now I knew that we're actually not that different. We both have special parents, special blood, special skills, etc. But I didn't know whether to be relieved or shocked that there was another race besides what I knew of. Is it good or bad? Were we allies or enemies? I just hope our relationship isn't as bad as between us and the downworlders.

How should I act? Be surprised? Be calm?

"Clary? Hello?" They both asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just processing all of this that's all," I replied not saying what I was thinking of. "Why did you tell me again?

"I think I can trust you won't tell anybody. And that you won't see me as a different person. I'm still me."

"Of course. I better go. My friends are probably waiting for me. I'm already 30 minutes late.

"Ok then. See you later." Annabeth said while both of them waved. She turned to Percy. "Well this wasn't too bad."

"Yeah, but her reaction was definitely different then others."

Jace POV

30 minutes ago

"Why isn't she here? She said she'd be here by 9:00?" I kept saying worried.

"Calm down. She's only like 5 minutes late. It's not a big deal," Isabelle couldn't care less. Clary was smart. She'd call if something happened.

"I should go look for her." I insisted.

"She's on a walk in the city not fighting demons in a club." (A/N: I wrote this part not realizing the reference to the first book)

"I'm still going."

"Whatever. It's a waste of your time anyways not mine. I'll call if she comes."

I left and went back tothe place we last separated. Of course she wasn't there, but it's a start. I took a couple of turns turning back some points until I heard some talking going on. It was a guys voice. I decided to go away until I heard a girls voice. I closed in on the sound.

"Well now that you know almost everything about us I'll tell you what makes us all this. We and many other kids like us are what we call 'Half-bloods' or 'Demigods'. Kids are called this when they are half human, half...gods."

What? Half-gods? No way.

"Half gods as in Greek/Roman gods?" That was Clary's voice.

"Yes, I am son of Poseidon and Annabeth is daughter of Athena so Greek gods. Well now you know. And now that I've told you something as insane as this I hope you don't doubt that it's real."

Percy? Oh my god that was him. He's half...god? Was he safe to be around now? Was he ever safe? Should I trust him?

"I think I can trust you won't tell anybody. And that you won't see me as a different person. I'm still me."

So I'm not supposed to know. I guess I'll keep quiet. For now.

Clary was leaving now. Shoot I have to get back to institute before she does. She'll get mad if she finds out I eavesdropped. I shoveled for my phone in my pockets to warn Isabelle. Crap I left it in the institute. Ok I have one more plan. RUN.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know this wasn't as exciting as I expected. Truth is I never even planned how she was gonna react. I'm sorry if you weren't satisfied. Also I'm getting really lazy with this story. I have so many other ideas for other stories I want to write, but I want to end this story before I start writing. So I might end it short at like 10-12 chapters. Again sorry if you just started to actually like this story. One more thing. I've been watching too much anime, mostly Ouran High School Host Club, so I keep imagining Jace as Tamaki. Hehe my otakuness.**

**Again sorry if I end up making the ending very boring that makes this whole story stupid. But many I'll continue it in the future.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for not updating in like a million years. I started school about a month ago so I had no inspiration whatsoever. I also had a long time writer's block until like yesterday. I'm gonna go ahead and upload two chapters because this one's pretty short.

* * *

Clary POV

"I'm back. Sorry I'm late." I apologized.

"Oh it's fine. Just call next time." Isabelle replied.

"Where's Jace?"

"In his room."

I quickly walked to his room and knocked.

"Comein." I heard from the other side.

I opened the door to find Jace just laying on his bed.

"Hey."

"Hi."

I sat down on the side of his bed and they stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Uh...Jace? Remember when we said we would tell each other everything, if it was important?"

"Yeah." He didn't sound that interested.

"Well. Actually I need to tell you something." I said slowly. "Um, don't freak out, but I think Percy might be a bit more than just a human."

"Oh really?" Jace sounded amused.

"Yeah well...um...I guess you could say he's kinda like us."

"How so? He's not Shadowhunter is he?" Jace asked with a slightly exaggerated face. "Or a downworlder?"

"Well, for one thing he fights creatures with weapons. I'm not sure what, but..." I replied.

"Well go on."

"He stays at a place to keep those monsters away. Except it's a camp, not a building."

"Oh. Why wasn't he staying there? Why was he living with his mom?"

"I guess he just felt like it."

"So why are you telling me this. I would assume he told you to keep it a secret."

"Well, I guess I just wanted to tell you, since you are my boyfriend.

"Ok." Jace replied.

"I guess I'll leave now," I said before standing up to leave. Before I could move Jace grabbed mywrist.

"Clary wait. He's half-god isn't he?" Jace replied.

* * *

A/N: So again sorry. Writers block yadayadayada ._.


	9. Research

A/N: Next chapter :) This story is getting really boring fliked like the plot and everything. I think I made a bad choice of starting my line of fanfics with crossover. So the next fanfic will be just one media.

* * *

Jace POV

I gathered all of my courage asked. "Wait Clary. He's half-god isn't he?"

"How'd you-"

"Sorry. I...uh..."

"You what?" Clary asked frustrated.

"I kinda overheard your conversation"

"What?!"

"Sorry," I said with a pout.

"So you know everything?" Clary asked rubbing her temple.

"No not everything. I just heard he was half-god."

"Then you heard the most important part!" Clary yelled. After she calmed down she said,"Never mind."

"Wait one more question. Do you think they're, y'know, safe to be around? Or at least do you think they're allies with us?" I asked.

"I think I should research. Anything about Greek gods; then decide." She replied.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked kindly.

"That would be...helpful." Clary replied with a small smile.

Score. Now I know that she trusts me. I just gotta stay cool. But what if they are dangerous? What if they are a threat?

"So want to help me research or are you just gonna sit there?" Clary asked.

"Oh let's go." I replied without thinking.

We walked to the library in silence. When we went in, we found Alec reading on one of the chairs.

"Oh Hi. I see you're finally back?" Alec said as he stood up.

"Yeah. Time flew by pretty quickly," Clary replied sheepishly.

"So what brings you here?" He asked.

My eyes met with Clary's. Her eyes were saying 'not yet', so I decided to keep quiet.

"I just decided to swing by. No real reason." Clary said coolly.

"Well then, I'll be leaving now then." Alec said and left.

"Clary I can't keep this a secret forever. He's my Parabatai and, you know the rest. I'll apologize in advance, and I know Percy's your friend, but he may be a danger to our race."

"That's sort of why I didn't want you to know. I can't have you telling secrets, but I also can't stand to see you holding them in. Just for a while okay? Until we find out if he's dangerous. Which I hope he not."

"Fine. Now let's go find some Greek Mythology."

A/N: Please review and give me some motivation :3 It's not that I don't want to continue the story it's just I have no inspiration :/


	10. Sorry message DX

Guys I'm really sorry if I end updiscontinuing this story. I know it's my first and I should finish, but I have too many story that I want to start and I don't want to overlap. Sometimes I get too pressured cause I know I have to update when I don't have any ideas. To tell you the truth I started this without really knowing what was going to happen so I kept improvising along the way. I hope y'all don't get too disappointed if I do. APOLOGIZING FOR MY FUTURE DECISIONS :/


	11. Discontinued

Herro guys. Well I just noticed that I didn't actually make an official statement yet. Wow fail.

But anyways. Yeah. Unfortunately I've decided to discontinue it. I've tried so hard these past few months to write some decent chapters and end it, but every time I write a couple of chapters I find something wrong with it and end up deleting all of them. I guess this plot is just not my thing.

Also, I haven't read both of these series in such a long time. I've gotten so distant from the characters and the settings that I feel like I'm writing them too OOC.

Sorry for this decision. I was very indecisive about this. I didn't want to end it, but at the same time I didn't want to just drag it on. Usually with other stories I write, the characters, OC or not, really stick with me and make it so much easier for me to write. It's just not working for this one.

Well anyways sorry. But thank you all so much for stopping to read this story. I never expected to get any follows let alone 20. I hope y'all have a good time :)


End file.
